vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (Macbeth)
Summary Macbeth (マクベス Makubesu), formerly known by the codename Midnight (ミッドナイト''Middonaito''), was a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis: a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. After the rebirth of the Oración Seis, Macbeth referred to himself as Brain II. He joined Crime Sorcière as an Independent Mage after his escape from prison, per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | 7-B | Likely 6-C Name: Macbeth "Midnight" Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Attack Reflection, Flight (with carpet) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (His Reflector was able to restrain Erza's moves) | City level via powerscaling | Likely Island level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Meredy) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Took a direct strike from Erza followed by multiple swords without any issues) | City level (Survived Jellal's Sema) | Likely Island level via power-scaling Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Range: Several meters Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipement: Flying Carpet (Formerly) Weaknesses: His Reflector can't be used for defense and offense simultaneously. Can't affect humans beings directly. Elastic-like cloth/beings can break the effects of his magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā): Reflector is Macbeth's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes, who, while he was in a weakened state, fell to it. Macbeth claimed that his use of it made him the strongest member of Oración Seis, surpassing even Brain. However, in truth, he is second only to Brain's alternate personality: Zero. * Invisible Scythe (インビジブルサイス Inbijiburu Saisu): By twisting the air, Macbeth is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. * Distort Shield: Macbeth's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. He is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep. * Spiral Pain (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Macbeth initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Macbeth himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, leaving her afterward. * Illusions: By refracting light, Macbeth is capable of generating visual illusions. This peculiar use of his Reflector Magic is the source behind Macbeth's codename: during his battle with Erza Scarlet, he used an illusion to make it appear as though he turned into a massive, powerful monster who was capable of both overpowering and completely brutalizing both Erza and Jellal; he resorted to employ such means just as a clock struck Macbeth, claiming that at said hour Reflector is at its strongest. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. * Invisibility: Macbeth refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. Enhanced Reflexes: While prone to negate any attack directed towards him through the use of his Reflector Magic, Macbeth possesses sharp reflexes, high enough for him to dodge a sword which Erza Scarlet threw at him with a calm, slight movement of his head, as well as to emerge with minimal injuries from a downward barrage of blades, dodging most of them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Midnight during Nirvana Arc | Macbeth during Key of Starry Sky Arc and Tartaros Arc Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6